The present invention relates generally to collaboration sessions and more particularly to collaborative caching of files during a collaboration session.
Typical collaborative sessions, such as teleconferences, include multiple participants, where each participant may be located in various locations. The collaborative sessions can include the multiple participants utilizing links to dashboards, wiki pages, and file documents. In instances where screen sharing is not utilized by a participant leading a collaboration session, the leading participant moves the agenda of the collaboration session and the progression is predictable since the leading participant is first to progress. As a result, the other participants follow the progression of the leading participant and select links or attempt to access the files the leading participant has already selected. As the other participants select links or attempt to access the files, requests from the other participants are sent to the server and the server responds to each of the requests.